


problematic powers

by TheGrimLlama



Series: supercorp trash team compilation [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 4, F/F, Kara can't control her super-hearing, Supercorp Week 2K17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: If you asked Kara Danvers about her most problematic superpower, she’d lie.It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful for her abilities, how could she not be?  The allowed her to save countless lives on a daily basis.  It was just… Sometimes super-hearing could get a little awkward.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't have the confidence or ability to write smut. However, maybe one day I'll add a second chapter to this.

If you asked Kara Danvers about her most problematic superpower, she’d lie.  

 

It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful for her abilities, how could she not be?  The allowed her to save countless lives on a daily basis.  It was just… Sometimes super-hearing could get a little awkward. 

 

Usually Kara could block these things out.  She could just… tune into a nearby radio or television.  She was still following the problematic relationship between Eric on the third floor of her building and his boyfriend Dwayne, honestly they really just needed to sit down and have a conversation rather than sniping at each other over kale smoothies.  

 

Unfortunately for Kara, her ability to block these things had severely diminished over the last few weeks.  

 

It started innocently enough.  Kara subconsciously zeroing in on Lena’s heartbeat before she fell asleep.  To be fair, she didn’t even know it was Lena’s, just that it was familiar, steady, and left her feeling warm and full.

 

After a week, she finally clicked as to where the sound was coming from, her focus slipping slightly as the sound of bare legs on silk sheets tweaked at the edges of her attention span.  She quickly put a stop to that thought, knowing exactly where her mind would go, it had been nearly eight months since her last relationship, and her best friend was hot.  There was no denying that. 

 

Somehow, her brain had decided that Lena’s heartbeat was the perfect thing to focus on when everything seemed too much.  Which wouldn’t usually be a problem, a steady heartbeat was a solid grounding device for Kara.  It reminded her that Lena was safe, Lena was alive… And now it was telling her that Lena had an elevated heart rate.  

 

The first night she’d noticed it, she’d been relaxing in front of netflix, a little earlier than usual, when she noticed the rhythm slowly changing, elevating at a gradual pace.  Maybe Lena was at the gym.  That was a plausible explanation.  

 

Only Lena had messaged her earlier,  _ on the way home from the gym _ …

 

Kara, poor innocent Kara… She decided that Lena’s safety was paramount, so she focused that extra little bit, pausing the movie, only to hear the familiar slip of skin against silk and a soft sigh fall from her best friends lips.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Kara nearly dropped the remote in her haste to hit the play button, forcing her attention back to the television, her heart racing. 

 

Kara wasn’t a prude.  

 

Not at all. 

 

She just knew that what Lena did in the privacy of her bedroom was none of her business.  And if Kara happened to be entirely too worked up to fall asleep later that night?  What she did in the privacy of her own bedroom was her own business.  

 

***

 

It got worse.

 

Worse, as in Kara accidentally putting her hand through Alex’s front door, when she realised that she was once again invading Lena’s privacy. 

 

Worse, as in snapping three pens during a fifteen minute CatCo staff meeting, spraying James in blue ink because Lena was attempting to offset a stressful morning. 

 

So it wasn’t surprising, to Kara at least, when, just four days after the pen incident, Supergirl was caught on camera, seemingly losing concentration, and flying straight into a building. 

 

Alex was out of her mind with worry.  She’d immediately demanded Kara fly to the DEO for a once over.

 

It was awkward, sitting in front of Alex, pleaded that she was fine while her sister switched on the red sunlamps and began to prep the ECG machine.  

 

 “Alex, I’m fine!”

 

Alex rolled her eyes, “You always say that.  Kara, you just hit a building for no apparent reason!”

Kara felt her face flush, hoping that Alex wouldn’t notice the redness blossoming across her chest, “I…”

 

 “Kara?”  Alex folded the cords and tucked them back into the holder, she rounded on Kara, arms folding across her chest.  

 

Crap.

 

 “Alex?”

 

 “Wanna tell me what happened?” Alex switched of the sunlamps and took a seat next to her sister, picking up on her embarrassment.  

 

 “Not really.”

 

 “Tough.  You’re not leaving until I know why the DEO now has a $40 000 repair bill.”

 

Kara huffed, “Lena.”

 

Alex stopped, her hand landing on Kara’s arm, “What did she do?  Kara…?”

 

Kara spluttered and jumped away from Alex’s hand, “Alex… She didn’t do anything to me… She… She was…”

 

Alex must have been able to sense Kara’s discomfort from across the room, “She was what…?  Did you accidentally see her naked while flying past?  Is that it?”

 

 “Rao, I wish that was it…”  Kara slapped a hand across her mouth as Alex’s eyes widened, “No! Not like that!  I’m just… gonna say it.  Sometimes when I’m really relaxed or just zoned out… My hearing locks onto her heartbeat.  Sometimes she might be relieving herself of certain urges, sometimes… I might hear her… doing that and I just… It’s done, I’m sorry it happened… Can I go home now?”

 

Kara looked up to see her sister staring at the ceiling, attempting to control her breathing, “So… you’re telling me that you heard Lena… servicing herself… and crashed into a building?”

 

 “Yes.  Yeah, okay!  That’s exactly what happened.  And now I can’t stop thinking about it, oh my God…”

 

Alex laughed.  A full blown, stomach clutching, belly laugh.  “Oh my God!”

 

 “Alex, please…”  Kara screwed her eyes shut, embarrassment still warming her face.  It was bad enough that Kara was being unintentionally pervy, but telling her sister about it?  That was a dumb move on her part.  

 

Alex sucked in a breath, “Okay, I’m sorry.  Wait… does she… know?  About you?”

 

 “God, no and I hope she never finds out because I swear to Rao that I won’t be able to look her in the eyes again.”

 

***

 

It got worse.

 

As in… Kara waking up to the sound of Lena’s quiet moans, the sound of Lena’s body moving against the sheets, the slick movements of Lena’s fingers as she brought herself closer to release.  

 

Kara let out a gasp at the throb of heat that raged through her body before she had a chance to drown out the sounds that had woken her.  Why was it so hard to drown it out?  Kara lay staring at the ceiling, the wet fabric between her legs taunting her as she steadied her breathing.  

 

This needed to stop. 

 

***

 

For the second time in the space of two weeks, Kara had woken up, face flushed, underwear drenched, her hand between her thighs.  She groaned, removing her hand as soon as she realised what was happening.  She could still hear Lena, still hear the quick, solid thumps of her heartbeat…  _ Fuck Kara, stop it! _ Kara crossed her legs, hoping to relieve some of the pent up pressure that was still teeming inside of her.  She ground her teeth, Lena’s moans still loud and clear.  If Kara tried, she could probably imagine Lena, hair splayed across the sheets, face shining with…  _ NO! _

 

Kara sped out of bed and into the bathroom, stripping out of her clothes.  She stepped under the shower head, turning the cold water on fully.  

 

***

 

It was a week before Kara was comfortable being face to face with Lena.  She knew that Lena needed to know, and she needed to know sooner rather than later, because the longer Kara dragged it out, the creepier it seemed. 

 

She created the plan.  She was going to execute the plan and Lena would hopefully not hate her for listening in on her…  

 

Lena had texted Kara, earlier in the day, asking her if she was free for dinner after work.  Kara had promptly agreed to dinner and told Lena to be at her apartment for takeout and netflix.  

When Lena agreed, Kara dialled Alex’s number and told her the plan, “No Super business… For the love of Rao, just one night off.”  Kara could hear Maggie cackling in the background and suspected that Alex had already filled her girlfriend in on Kara’s predicament.  

 

By the time 6 o’clock rolled around, Kara was completely ready.  She’d psyched herself up, practiced her  _ I-Am-Supergirl _ speech and picked up a bag of Lena’s favourite donuts, as well as an assortment of chinese food.  

 

Unfortunately, Kara had overestimated her readiness.  Lena was five minutes late, due to traffic, and every minute that Kara waited, her resolve waned.  

Her hands shook with anticipation as she followed Lena’s heartbeat, listening to it speed up as she got out of the car.  

 

Lena seemed nervous.

 

Kara was already waiting by the door when Lena knocked.  She barely waited a second before swinging the door open and pulling Lena inside.  

 “Hi!”

 “Were you waiting by the door?” Lena asked, toeing her heels off, and leaving her coat on the chair.  Kara shrugged and placed Lena’s bag down on the bench.

 “I just… I missed you this week.”

Kara wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the light, but she was pretty sure Lena blushed.

 

***

 

It had now been nearly two hours since Lena had arrived and Kara had still not spilled her secret.  She looked down at Lena, sprawled against Kara’s side, smiling at the jokes being made on the television.  Kara reached over her and grabbed the remote, hitting the pause button, leaving Lena looking slightly confused.  

Kara steeled herself, “I have a confession to make.”  She felt Lena rearrange her body, so she could see Kara’s face.  She nodded, encouraging Kara to continue.  “I’m an alien.”

Lena’s face stayed blank, her defense face, the one she used at L-Corp, “You’re telling me now because…?”

 

Kara sighed, “Because I want you to know.  I don’t want to have secrets from you, if I have to fly off mid…”

 

 “Wait… Fly off?”

 

Kara shrugged, “I’m Supergirl?”

 

She watched Lena’s face blanch for a moment, “You don’t sound so sure about that.”

 

 Oh, I’m definitely sure…” Kara blushed.  “Are you okay?”

 

Lena chuckled slightly, taking it in stride, “Now that I think about it, I’m not surprised.  Not at all.  And I appreciate you not wanting to keep secrets.”

 

***

 

She didn’t tell Lena.  

 

The Girl of Steel chickened out.  

 

And now she was lying half awake in bed, listening to Lena finish her evening routine.  She’d almost fallen asleep when she heard the zip of Lenas dress drop, followed by the soft sound of fabric hitting the floor.  Kara felt her body respond immediately to the thought of Lena in her underwear.  

 

A few seconds later, Lena was sliding into bed, and before Kara knew it, Lena’s heart was beginning to race.  She could hear Lena getting herself into a comfortable position, the silk sheets slipping down her body as her hand… The sounds Lena made… 

 

_ Oh Rao... _

 

Kara could hear it all.  She knew there would be no stopping her if she continued to listen in, so she panicked and picked up her phone.  She heard the familiar ringtone, and an amused grown from her friend.

 

_ “Yes, Kara… _ ”  

 

Kara sucked in a breath, her voice a barely restrained whisper, “I know what you’re doing and I need you to stop.”

 

She heard Lena shift slightly, as if she was sitting up, her heartbeat still fluttering.  “ _ And what is it you think I’m doing Miss Danvers?” _

 

 “I can hear your heartbeat.  It’s… almost frantic…  I can hear everything...” 

 

Kara heard Lena slip out of bed, the click of a latch soon followed.   _ “Everything?” _

 

It was overwhelming, how aroused Kara was, she was horrified at herself for even entertaining the idea that this phone call might end in anything other than Lena hanging up in disgust.  

 

_ “Kara? Still with me?” _

 

 “Yeah…” She let her head hit the pillow as Lena climbed back into bed, “I can hear your legs against the sheets… You’re not wearing pants.”

 

_ “Hmm…  Can to take a guess at what else I’m not wearing?”  _

 

Kara bit her lip, stretching herself out as quietly as she could, “I heard you undress.  That scrap of fabric you call underwear is on the floor, next to your bed.”

  
Lena’s laugh was taut, desperate even.   _ “Come over?” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I was ever going to post this but... here it is x

 

_“Come over?”_

Kara didn’t need to be asked twice.  Hell, she didn’t even bother changing out of the boxer briefs and tank that she’d worn to bed, not even worried that someone might catch Supergirl speeding around National City in pyjamas. 

She followed Lena’s heart, finding herself on the balcony of Lena’s bedroom, watching Lena through the window.  Was it creepy?  Probably, but Lena was arranged on the bed, breasts pale and exposed, as the lights of the city illuminated the bedroom with a soft glow.  

Kara reached the door handle, realising that this was definitely the latch that Lena had unlocked.  

 “Glad you could finally make it,” Lena murmured, propping herself up on her side letting the sheet drop further.  

 “Wow.  You’re… I mean, I was totally…” Kara clamped her jaw shut, refusing to let her rambling get the better of her.  “Is this something you want?”

 “Would I be naked and waiting for you if I didn’t…?”

 “Oh, sweet Rao,” Kara sped to the bed, knowing that Lena wanted this as much as she did gave her that extra confidence to just...  _be_.  She nipped at Lena’s jaw, drawing a heady moan from her friend’s mouth.  “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this…”

 “Tell me?” Kara barely registered Lena’s words, too busy focussing on the hands slipping under the fabric of her tank top.

 “This isn’t the first time I’ve heard you.  Three times… I’ve woken up with you moaning in my ear,” she slipped the tank over her head. 

 “I’ve been thinking about this,” Lena whispered, sitting up as best she could with Kara straddling her hips.  In a way, it was perfect.  Kara’s boobs were at that perfect height where Lena could just… “For weeks.”  

Kara gave her a minute, letting Lena’s eyes roam her body, before she pinned her back to the bed.  There was no way either of them were going to be able to draw this out.  

Kara wasn’t sure what happened, but somewhere in the flurry of hands, the silk sheets and gasps, Lena’s hand tangled in her hair.  She was used to being overstimulated, one of the downfalls of superpowers, but this?  This kind of complete, mind altering arousal was something new, something so overpowering that Kara completely let go.  As cliche as it sounded, Kara thought that being like this, exposed and entwined with Lena, it was better than flying.  

By the time the sun rose, they’d given up on any chance of sleep.  Wandering hands, lips, the newness of it all adding to the need, eliciting giggles and sighs, stirring them into another round.  

They’d barely spoken since Kara arrived, too engrossed in the progression of their relationship to actually formulate words.  It wasn’t until the sun had fully risen, casting a golden glow across the bed, that either of them spoke.  

 “Do you have anywhere to be?”

 “Not unless there’s a super emergency....”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and scream at me on tumblr @thegrimllama

**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream at me on tumblr @thegrimllama


End file.
